1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image capture, and more particularly to a camera module for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera modules are often provided in mobile telephones, personal digital assistants or other devices, allowing convenient and practical image capture capability.
A commonly used camera module includes a cylindrical lens barrel, and a first lens, a spacer and a second lens received in the lens barrel. The lens barrel includes a flange extending inward from one end thereof and defines an opening at the other end away from the flange. When assembled, the first lens and the spacer are disposed into the lens barrel in sequence via the opening with the first lens contacting the flange. The spacer has a first side contacting the first lens and a second side facing the opening. UV-cure adhesive is disposed on a periphery of the second side of the spacer. The second lens is placed into the lens barrel contacting the second side of the spacer. Finally, the UV-cure adhesive is exposed to ultraviolet radiation and cured thereby. A portion of the molten UV-cure adhesive flows into the clearance between the second lens and the lens barrel, fixing the second lens to the lens barrel.
In the camera module described, excessive UV-cure adhesive may be disposed on the spacer, which, when molten, may flow to a central portion of the second lens, covering the lens. In addition, the molten UV-cure adhesive may misalign the second lens with respect to an optical axis of the first lens, decreasing the quality of images captured by the camera module.
It is thus desirable to provide a camera module which can overcome the described limitations.